


I Could Make You Care

by Pikuza



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Slow Burn, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuza/pseuds/Pikuza
Summary: Yu Narukami is shy and not well versed in making friends. But what happens when he tries to make friend with a demon?





	I Could Make You Care

**Author's Note:**

> i put nsp references in this because im gay. buy cool patrol  
> anyway. this got long but demon au babey!

Yu was new to Inaba. He moved here per his parent’s request and was being made to stay with uncle and his daughter. Nanako seemed to be warming up to him and Dojima was loving but in his weird tough cop way. However, the problem wasn’t his hosts, it was school that Yu was worried about.

Specifically, being social.

He had a hard time asking for things from his family and even making simple eye contact was challenging. At his old school he sat in the back, kept to himself, and ate lunch alone. However the problem was, that he was a new kid from the city, people were going to swarming him with questions that Yu didn’t want to and was too nervous to answer.

Currently Yu was staring up at his ceiling mentally preparing himself for tomorrow. His breathing was shaky and he hands were trembling. All he just wanted a friend, and he knew his own nervousness would hold him back. Yu rolled over and clung to his blankets. 

Nope. Still not sleeping. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It wasn’t too bad.

The teacher (Yu’s ears were ringing from the nervousness having to be in front of everyone, so he didn’t catch his name) was a bit rude, but he got through his introduction with relative ease. Lunch came and went with no interuptions (thank god) and survived the first day with no surprises. 

Yu was seated towards the middle making it hard to hide from the wandering eyes of his classmates. One student who seemed to want to get his attention was a girl in a green sweatshirt who sat right behind him. She kept trying to get some girl’s attention, the girl in a red cardigan who sat next to Yu. Yu heard her quite loud whispers asking about “the new kid” and “ask him about it Yukiko!”. Yukiko usually responded with a “calm down” and “Chie please pay attention.”

This lead to Chie, stopping Yu from leaving at the end of the day by rushing in front of Yu while he was halfway to the exit.

“Hold on! Yu was it?”

Yu nodded. Chie smiled.

“I’m Chie Satonaka! Nice to meet you!”

“Oh, hello, uh Chie.”

Yu felt his hands shake slightly.

“I know this is kind of sudden, but, do you want to walk home together?”

Chie started to blush and panic.

“N-not like that way! I just thought you might, want to see around Inaba?”

Chie was blabbering and seemed to panicking more than Yu was. Not by much since Yu could feel his heart pounding his chest.

“Uh, I don’t mind.”

Yu was surprised he was speaking more words over stuttering.

“Thank you.”

“Great! Meet in me in the front in like five-ish minutes?”

Yu nodded and Chie left the classroom. Yu let out a big sigh of relief. Chie seemed really nice, and despite Yu’s initial nervousness, and he was really happy to have someone approach him with friendliness. Yu left the room and headed downstairs towards the entrance.

In his head, he was trying to think of a conversation to hold with Chie. She seemed to be the talkative type while in comparison Yu was well Yu. It wasn’t like he was trying to be rude towards her, he just had trouble speaking. He could talk about the city, but then remembered he has nothing to talk about because all he did in the city was sit in room and draw all day. Maybe he would occasionally cry but no way he was telling Chie that.

Yu opened up his shoe box and he-

_ Plop! _

Something fell from his box to the ground. Yu looked down at the thing that fell from his shoe box. It seemed to be a book of some sort. He picked it up and saw that it was pretty plain. The book had a black cover, no title, no author, and no markings at all. Yu turned it over and over to figure who placed this in his locker but found no clues. He was about to open the book when he heard Chie’s voice calling him from outside. He shoved the book in his bag, deciding to inspect it later.

* * *

The walk home was nice. It was obvious Chie was trying to get him to join her conversation, but Yu’s replies consisted of “yeah” “uh huh” and “sure”. He did get to mention how he always wanted a cat when Chie mentioned her dog. Yu saw how Chie smiled when Yu overcame his nervousness to say something. Their walk came to an end at Yu’s house. Chie waved him off with a promise of hanging out tomorrow. Yu briefly considered making lunch for her (Chie mentioned steak so often in their convo, Yu wanted to at least showed he paid attention) but remembered that he a) didn't have money for the ingredients and b) he had no idea where the supermarket was. 

Yu also had more pressing matters on his mind. This book.

Yu opened the door to his temporary home and saw that neither Nanako or Dojima were home. Good, his sleuthing wouldn’t be interrupted. He made his way up to his room and sat on his futon. He opened the book and read the first page.

_ Book of Infernal Demons _

That wasn’t ominous at all. Not threatening in the slightest, considering Yu had no idea how this entered his possession. Was it a threat? Yu shook his head, that made no sense, he literally just got here. Though, demons aren’t real right? Nevertheless, Yu opened to a random page.

“Well. This is weird.”

The page was covered in weird sigils that Yu couldn’t make heads or tails of. Yu kept flipping to random pages and kept encountering more weird cryptic sigils. Well this was pointless. Probably just some weird prank to play on the new kid right? Yu was about to throw the book away and call it a night, when he flipped to one of the final pages.

That’s when he found it.

_ A Summon After Desires. For Those Who Want Anything _

The last word stuck out to Yu. Anything huh? Yu read on.

“This is...intricate.”

The page detailed an entire step-by-step process that, presumably was going to summon a demon. The rational part of Yu’s brain knew this had to be fake, there was no way drawing something was going to summon something that didn’t exist. 

Still. Yu wanted to try it. Anything. Anything he wanted right?

Like...a friend.

Yu decided to try it on Saturday, so if anything happened he could deal with this freaky nonsense all day on Sunday.

\--

It was around midnight when Yu snuck downstairs and grabbed what he needed. Dojima was going to be at the station overnight, and he prayed to god that Nanako was a heavy enough sleeper.

The book said he needed salt, a way to create a sigil and a place to put the sigil (Yu borrowed Nanako’s markers and he bought construction paper at Junes) and most worryingly of all:

His blood.

Yu got a knife for that part. He was not looking forward to it.

_ Step 1: Place the stage on the floor _

Yu placed down several sheets of construction paper, hoping that the demon liked orange.

_ Step 2: Draw the following sigil on the stage. _

Said sigil was just a pentagram, which was kinda disappointing, but then again, this whole summoning thing was kinda cliche anyways. Yu used black to draw the sigil, figuring that halloween colors would fit the spookiness of this summoning. 

_ Step 3: Lay salt around the edge of the sigil _

This wasn’t the most ideal way to make friends. In fact, Yu was considering that using a weird book he found in his shoe box was probably the worst way to make friends, but, Yu didn’t really  care about semantics at this point. He had down the salt as instructed in the book, now the next step.

_ Step 4: Draw your blood and let it fall in the center of the sigil _

Yu gripped the knife in his hand. He put his left hand over the sigil and using the knife he sliced the tip of his finger. Yu dropped the knife in pain as blood fell onto the sigil’s center. Yu ran to the bathroom and grabbed the nearest bandage (it had Hello Kitty on it) and some rubbing alcohol. After some slight stinging from the alcohol, Yu bandaged himself quite nicely and let out a sigh.

“At least the band aid is cute.”

Yu wiggled his finger in affirmation. He made his way back to his room, and placed himself in front of the sigil, moving the knife away from where he was sitting. 

_ Step 5: Say the following phrase: _

_ Blood bound I summon thee, to my command you shall obey. _

Yu laughed at the incantation presented before him. It had more edge than the knife he used to cut himself. I mean, blood bound? Really?

“Okay. Uh. Blood bound I summon thee, to my command you shall obey…”

Yu felt something. Something warm. He looked up from his book and saw the sigil pulsating light. That was good right? 

Then came the smoke.

That’s when Yu started to move back onto his futon in a mix of fear and more fear. What was going on? Yu realized that this stupid thing was actually working, and working a little too well.

Then there was a bright flash and a loud noise that reminded Yu of a firework. He covered his head with the book and shut his eyes afraid of what was about to happen.

“Hello mortal! Man I’ve always wanted to say that.”

Yu shrieked. That was not anyone he knew. He took the blanket from his futon and covered himself with it.

“Shit. That might have been too much.”

The voice sounded fairly young, probably around Yu’s age. 

“Hey dude. I’m not going to hurt you, you can uh, move the covers.”

“H...how can I trust you?”

Yu got 5 words out. That’s a new record. He heard the dude sigh and pull the covers off of him.

That 

That wasn’t human.

The thing before Yu was not human. It was a demon.

“You’re…”

“A demon? Yeah, I know.”

The demon had blood red horns that shot out of their light brown hair, and went straight up before curling on the ends, which were tinted orange. The wings, which were akin to the wings of a bat, were also blood red that sprouted from his back. Finally, a matching blood red tail with a pointed tip on the end moved behind the demon. The demon had a humanoid form which, thankfully was wearing a robe. 

“Well uh,”

Yu saw the demon put out his hand. 

“Hi?”

The demon has claws. The claws were blood red, and the color seemed to cover his entire arm. Despite the obvious, well, evil, Yu shook the demon’s hand.

“Uh. Hi.”

The demon smiled. Fangs. Noted. Also, his eyes were black with red pupils. Also Noted. This wasn’t terrifying.

“And about trusting me, don’t worry.”

The demon released Yu’s hand and gave a thumbs up.

“I’m your contract, so I have to obey you.”

“Contract?”

“Don’t they tell you witches-”

The demon cut himself off.

“Okay nevermind, you’re human.”

God this was confusing.

“Um.”

“Though, that is weird, considering you have that book and-”

“I don’t get it.”

The demon stared at Yu, and seemed to remember something important.

“Forget it! It’s nothing!”

The demon gestured towards himself. 

“Now, what can I, the all powerful Yosuke, do for you?”

“I’d thought you’d have a more. Weird name.”

Yosuke shrugged.

“It’s a human name. It’s not like you’d be able to pronounce it anyway.”

“I’m Yu.”

Yu looked at his room. The paper was black with soot and the sigil seemed to be covered in salt and soot. That was gonna be a bitch to clean later. There was also the nagging feeling that he woke Nanako, or worse, Dojima, with that firework explosion from earlier.

God tomorrow was going to be awkward. 

“So Yu, what do you desire?”

Yosuke groaned.

“God that line is so cheesy.”

“I.”

Yu thought about it again. Chie and by extension Yukiko were warming up to him, and Yu was eating lunch with them now and if he just could overcome his shyness maybe he could be better friends with them and maybe make more friends as a result.

“I want.”

But. The offer was too tempting for him.

“A friend.”

“Well that’s-”

Yosuke seemed to realize what Yu said as he started to scream.

“WAIT YOU SUMMONED AN ALMIGHTY DEMON AS YOUR FRIEND?”

“It said I could have anything I wanted.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

“Considering that you’re here. I don’t think I was.”

Yosuke groaned again. Then, he took in a breath and let out another groan. Then he sat down next to Yu, as if that exchange didn’t happen.

“Okay. I’m fine. I’m cool.”

“Are you?”

“No. But, I’m fine.”

Yu stared at the ground.

“Um. So. Yeah.”

Yu felt like he should apologize.

“I’m usually summoned for like. Getting shit, but I guess I freaked out because.”

Yosuke cut himself off again. Yu wasn’t good at reading people, but it seemed like Yosuke was upset about something.

“Sorry. That I freaked out. Not used it to it.”

“Will you still be my friend?”

Yu didn’t know what he was doing at this point. Luckily, Yosuke seemed to perk right back up.

“I mean, I do have to be your friend right? Might as well enjoy it!”

Yosuke pulled Yu in close to him. As soon as he did that, the exhaustion hit Yu like a truck. God it was late.

“Though I mean, I’m kinda new to the whole friend thing, so I might-”

Yu didn’t hear the rest of what Yosuke was saying, as he fell asleep on Yosuke’s lap.

* * *

Yu woke up to see that his room was clean. Yosuke was laying on the couch, but something was different. His demon features were gone and he seemed to have changed his clothes during the night. The robe was now red sweats and a loose white t-shirt.

“Glad to see you’re awake.”

Yosuke was now sitting up.

“Thank you for cleaning up.”

Yosuke smiled.

“Don’t mention it.”

Yu stared at his clock.

“It’s noon.”

“You looked tired last night, I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“I’m hungry.”

Yu’s stomach growled as response.

“Well yeah, I assume you haven’t eaten since like last night.”

Yu rubbed his belly.

“Foooooood.”

“Get it yourself.”

Ouch. Cold Yosuke.

“I desire food.”

“Can’t change your wish now dude.”

“But. Hungry.”

“But. You have legs.”

Yu frowned at Yosuke.

“Friends would get me sandwiches.”

“Are you seriously pulling that shit?”

“....”

“Yu.”

“Yes.”

Yosuke sighed at got up from his seat.

“I hope you like sandwiches. It’s all I can make.”

“Thank you.”

Yosuke sounded irritated, but Yu could see the small smile that appeared on Yosuke’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

* * *

“Are you happy?”

Yu nodded as he ate his sandwich.

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t have just gotten it yourself.”

“It’s a Sunday and I’m laaaazy.”

Yu felt comfortable around Yosuke. Despite Yosuke being, well, a demon, he radiated a friendly aura. He didn’t feel like he had to hide anything from him or even be scared despite the whole, well demon thing.

In fact, Yosuke was a complete stranger. At least with Chie and Yukiko, and the other students at Yasogami, Yu could see them all around Inaba (if he ever left his house) and the town was relatively small enough that if and hopefully when Yu made friends that he would fit more into this new town.

On the other hand, Yosuke, for the lack of the better word, just appeared in room after some blood ritual nonsense. He was more of a stranger than any random person in Inaba could ever be. But, Yu still felt safe around Yosuke.

It was weird. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Hey. Um.”

Yu thought about it. Maybe he would feel better in trusting a demon if he knew him better?

“I know. Nothing about you.”

“Well I hope not, I just came here last night.”

“Well maybe we can get to know each other? Like friends?”

Yu smiled, while Yosuke seemed to think about it.

“Yu, I don’t think I fit.”

Yosuke did air quotes to annunciate his next point.

“Human interests all that well.

“But.”

Yu looked at Yosuke with pleading eyes.

“Not gonna work again Yu.”

“I’ll tell you stuff about me.”

Yosuke sighed and mumbled something about Yu being “so stupid”. 

“Fine. But don’t blame me if my answers are dumb.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Yu rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness.

“So, uh I guess you can ask the first question.”

“Right.”

Yosuke stroked his chin in thought.

“Let’s see...what about…”

Yosuke was looking around his room. There wasn’t much in the means of furniture or anything that Yu had from his home in the city, as Yu was just borrowing this room from Dojima for the year.

“You’re not giving me much to work with.”

“I. Uh moved here last week. I didn’t really bring a lot with me.”

“Ah. That explains a lot.”

Yu tilted his head in confusion.

“I mean you’re the new kid, so, you just wanted like. A friend.”

Yosuke crossed his arms.

“Though I feel like summoning demons is maybe like Plan F, but, you humans are weird.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m trying to make friends. And, I seriously did not expect this to work.”

Yosuke let out a laugh, it sounded forced.

“I guess you’re stuck with me, eh?”

The smile Yosuke gave looked strained. Yu didn’t want to pry into why, but, maybe it had something to do with that serious moment from last night. Yu and Yosuke at in silence for a couple more seconds before Yu broke the tension.

“What do you down in. Uh. Wherever you’re from.”

“Let’s see. Oh! Hm, no that’s too violent. Uh, well, ugh no that’d scare you. Wait!”

Yosuke clapped his hands together.

“Okay! So, there’s some shit that falls down into Inferno, or Hell whatever you want to call it. And, I usually find neat human things, and one time I found a guitar and I’ve been learning to uh…”

Yosuke looked embarrassed.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“You think? My demon friends made fun of it.”

“Well your human friend likes it. Maybe you can play for me.”

“I..”

There it was again. Yosuke cut himself off from saying something.

“Whatever, I’m not that good anyway.”

He sounded...upset. Did he not like talking about himself? He sounded so excited earlier. Maybe he wasn’t used to this kind of attention, the positive kind at the least.

“Okay my turn again!”

Yosuke pointed at Yu’s headphones that were placed neatly on a pile of books.

“Since we’re on the topic, what about music?”

“I. I listen to music yeah.”

“What kind?”

Yu blushed.

“You wouldn’t like it.”

“Try me.”

Yu grabbed his headphones and handed them to Yosuke. Yosuke put them on his ears, as Yu plugged them into his phone and scrolled through the list of songs.

“Uh.”

Yu blushed again.

“Okay, this isn’t my favorite song but I thought it would fit like. You.”

“O….okay?”

Yu hit play on the song. Yosuke sat as the song played out.

“Ninja what?”

“Sex Party, they’re a comedy band and-”

“Dude a rockpocalypse sounds awesome!”

“Well yeah, they’re a rock band-”

Yosuke let out a small laugh.

“Dude. These guys sound like dorks.”

“Well, that’s the joke! Uh, Dan’s kind of softie and that’s-”

Yosuke laughed again, a light blush dusting his cheeks

“Cookies?”

“Yeah! It’s supposed to be funny cause they’re trying to be metal and-”

Yu blushed. This time he was embarrassed. He just really liked the band! So what if their songs were kinda silly, Yu thought they cool!

But Yosuke seemed to be enjoying it at the least.

The song ended and Yosuke spoke up.

“You know, I didn’t think a guy like you would be into this music. Thought you be into like. Violin concertos or some shit.”

“I..I!”

Yu blushed again and accidentally pressed another song to play. When he saw what he picked he scrambled to take the headphones off of Yosuke

“Aw man, it didn’t even get into the lyrics yet!”

“That’s enough for now, you’re not ready for Org-that song.”

Yu placed the headphones on the bed, and cast his eyes towards the ground.

“I over explained it didn’t I.”

Yu sighed.

“Sorry, I never really tell people about this and I was excited-”

Yosuke put his hand on Yu’s shoulder. The touch was comforting. 

“Don’t worry about it. You wanted to tell me about it right?”

“Yeah.”

“So don’t sweat it. If you like these Sex guys-”

“Ninja Sex Party.”

“My point is, you should like them.”

Yosuke was blushing. It. It was kind of adorable.

“Just being friendly.”

“I like your thing too, uh, you don’t need to be ashamed in your things too.”

Yosuke looked shocked at Yu’s words.

“I. It’s different.”

“Not to me.”

Yu smiled and saw Yosuke turn away and blush as soon as he saw it. Yosuke let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his head. That laugh didn’t sound forced.

“Right. Uh so back to the questions.”

* * *

After a couple more questions went back and forth, Yu said he had to go out to get some food.

“I want to make something for my friends.”

“You still owe me for the sandwich.”

Yu rolled his eyes.

“And, I’m making curry tonight, you can have some.”

“Yaaaay.”

That’s how Yu found himself in Junes buying beef (for Chie), tofu (for himself and Yukiko), and cayenne, cumin, tomatoes, and rice for the curry (it was the only things he didn’t see in the house).  While wandering the aisles, Yu started to think about Yosuke.

Yosuke said a lot of cool things. He said that he could shapeshift (he refused to turn into a cat for Yu however), he had wind magic (which he demonstrated by almost knocking over a lamp), he could take Yu’s soul (Yu did NOT want a demonstration for that one), and Yosuke could also summon weapons, his favorite being kunai (which he accidentally put one in Yu’s couch, which Yu hoped Dojima would never notice).

Yosuke gushed about the demon aspect a lot. But never seemed to want to go into more of interests like Yu did. Even when he did, like when he talked about the guitar, he would get excited and then quickly cut himself off and blow it off with a “it’s stupid anyway.”

Yu guessed it was part of an image demons had to keep up. A sort of evil and imposing presence, but Yosuke didn’t seem that evil. That friendly aura that radiated off of him mad Yu trust him in the first place. Maybe Yosuke was ashamed of it?

Yosuke must have never had a friend. Yosuke mentioned his demon friends, but if they didn’t want him to share his interests or even made fun of him, they didn’t sound like real friend to Yu.

Yu felt weird. Thinking about this made him have butterflies in his stomach. That combined with the comforting touches Yosuke liked to give…

It felt weird but, Yu enjoyed it a lot and he couldn’t explain why.

Yu shook his head out of his thoughts and went back to shopping. Yu wanted to be Yosuke’s friend. That much he could admit, so he decided to make it 

That shouldn’t be too hard right?

* * *

“This is really good!”

Dojima wasn’t home again. For a small town, the police sure were pretty busy. Yu still made an extra plate just in case. Yosuke already took his upstairs, even though Yosuke couldn’t be seen by anyone other than Yu, (which was reassuring to Yu), maybe he wanted it to be less scary for Nanako as to her Yu would be talking to thin air. 

“Thank you Nanako.”

Nanako smiled back at him as she continued to eat. Yu was also eating, but he was also trying to prepare tomorrow's lunches.

“Would you like something for tomorrow Nanako?”

“Nope! My friend is bringing me lunch!”

Yu hummed as he continue to make the lunches. They weren’t the most complicated of dishes but Yu still wanted to make them special.

“Do you like cooking?”

Yu nodded in response, focused on simmering the beef just right.

“Um. Can you teach me?”

Yu looked at Nanako. She looked surprised.

“I! I just wanted to learn because Dad’s never home until late, and we usually eat take out and-”

Yu smiled. Nanako was adorable and even though Yu has only been with her for a week, he saw her more like a little sister than a cousin.

“I’ll be happy to teach you Nanako, you’ll just need to be extra careful okay?”

Her eyes lit up.

“O-okay! I’ll be extra careful!”

Yu went back to his simmering while Nanako went back to eating. Yu felt a warm feeling in his chest. It was nice to feel wanted and loved.

* * *

After the two cleaned the dishes, packed the lunches and Dojima’s dinner in the fridge, Yu and Nanako went off to bed. Yu entered his room to see Yosuke watching TV on his couch.

“Sup?”

“Did you like the curry?”

Yosuke nodded enthusiastically.

“Hell yeah dude! You need to cook for me more often!”

Yu sat on his futon, he was thankful he changed when he got home, because he just wanted some sleep.

“I’m not your servant.”

“Oh but I have to make you a sandwich?”

“You almost broke my lamp.”

“Almost! It’s still working!”

Yosuke pointed at the lamp, that was indeed still working.

“There’s still a cut in the couch.”

Yu pointed at the couch, as Yosuke scooted over.

“Not if I sit here.”

Yu let out a small laugh.

“Well, I guess that’s that.”

Yosuke turned off the TV.

“You’re going to school tomorrow right?”

“I mean, duh.”

“Hm.”

Yosuke seemed to thinking about something. His gaze shifted from the floor to Yu. 

“Yosuke…?”

Yosuke was shocked out of his thoughts and stared wide eyed at Yu.

“Are you.”

“I’m fine.”

Yosuke went to turn the light off. There it was again.

“Goodnight Yu.”

“Goodnight Yosuke.”

Yu rolled over on his futon, in his head he knew he had to ease Yosuke out of the shell he made for himself. 

* * *

Yosuke watched Yu fall asleep. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep for some reason-well no-he knew the reason. The reason was Yu.

Ever since he appeared that night his mind had been focused on Yu. 

Was it the nature of Yu’s wish? A friend was a new one for sure, so maybe to really seal the deal, magic decided to play a cruel trick and make him inexplicably drawn to Yu. 

Or maybe the feelings were real.

Yu was shy and soft spoken, however Yosuke seemed to understand that he was getting to see Yu at his most vulnerable. 

It was kind of adorable. It made Yosuke like Yu a little more.

Yosuke huffed. No. Demon. Powerful. Just stick with the friend until he gets bored with you.

Yosuke looked at Yu. He sighed. Yu would never ditch him would he? He seemed to genuine and kind for that.

Yosuke closed his eyes and laid back on the couch. Stupid friend wish. Stupid Yu. Of course he’d get this job.

The nagging voice came back, and to hated to admit it, but even now through the denial, he was happy that he now has a friend. This job could be a job to any other demon, but to him it felt like a chance.

A chance he’d been waiting for a long time.

A chance that someone would like and appreciate him.

Someone like him. Like Yu.

Yosuke settled into sleep easily after that. Dreams filled of his new human friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write more of this dont worry, and yes i still havent finished p4  
> its hard okay


End file.
